


I’ll Protect You, Best Friend

by C1rcuit, TVBB0M0MENT



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1rcuit/pseuds/C1rcuit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBB0M0MENT/pseuds/TVBB0M0MENT
Summary: Tommy gets bullied for a while, and Tubbo comforts him***THIS IS STRICTLY PLATONIC, NO SHIPPING IN THIS HOUSEHOLD***
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	I’ll Protect You, Best Friend

Tommy was thrown to the ground, after being mercilessly yelled at by his 3 biggest enemies. He could hear their menacing laughs and chuckles behind him. They sounded like monsters to him. Tommy gathered the rest of his strength to pick himself off the ground, turning around to face them. Who you may be asking? Well, none other than the Dream Team themselves. Tommy stood up as straight as he could, trying to be as intimidating and as tough as he could be, desperate to be on any level of fear to the 3 in front of him.

“Awww look at the child trying to be all intimidating,” Sapnap cooed sarcastically.

Tommy growled lowly, knowing that they were just trying to get to him. Dream heard this, and decided to add a snarky reply.

“Oh be careful George! He’s gonna bite you!”

He let out his famous wheeze, followed by George and Sapnap letting out loud laughs. Tommy felt so small under them. He never admitted it to anybody because he was always tough in front of them, now it was showing, he wasn’t as strong as he seemed. Tears started brimming his eyes, he tried to wipe them away quickly and stop himself from crying before they could see, but it was too late. 

“Guys look, I think we were too rough on the child,” George said, pointing toward Tommy, laughing.

“N-no, I’m not! You’re just blind and shit,” Tommy said, wiping more tears. 

“You’re the one crying, dumbass.” George retorted, a smug smile forming on his face.   
  
“We don't have time for this crybaby, let's go” Dream said, chuckling at his own joke. 

“I'm not a crybaby!” Tommy shouted, still wiping away his tears. 

“Yeah, right” Sapnap said, snickering at the crying child.   
  


**_[1 ½ HOURS LATER]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[TUBBO POV]_ ** **_  
_ ** **** Tubbo was done with his after-school band class and started to leave the school, but then heard faint sobs coming from somewhere. Tubbo walked to where the sniffles and sobs were coming from, he saw Tommy crying.

“Tommy..? Are you okay?” Tubbo said, crouching in front of Tommy. Tommy shook his head no, and Tubbo pulled him into a hug, 

“Who did this?” Tubbo asked softly, rubbing circles on the younger's back to calm him down. Nothing came out of his mouth except sobs.

“Let’s take you home, okay?” Tubbo said calmly, picking up the blonde haired boy.  
  
  
The two arrived home, no one else was there because Wilbur and Techno were staying out late and Phil was at work and told them he was going to stay late due to difficulties. Tubbo placed Tommy on the couch and went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.  
  
After the hot chocolate was finished, Tubbo brought 2 mugs into the living room for Tommy and himself. He handed one to Tommy, who was now cuddled up in a blanket, and kept one for himself. Tommy started sipping on his hot chocolate, being careful not to spill any, as he didn’t want it to ruin the furniture. If that were to happen, Phil would not be happy with him. Tubbo however, was letting his hot chocolate cool. He didn’t want to risk burning his lips like he did the last time they had hot chocolate. 

The two didn’t say a word to each other, they were enjoying the comfortable silence filling the room, taking in each other's presence. The two boys always hung out together, telling stories and laughing at dumb jokes they told each other, but, they had soft spots for moments like these. Moments where they just sat there in silence, happy just to be with one another. Tubbo started drinking his hot chocolate just as Tommy finished.

“Goodness Tommy,” Tubbo exclaimed, making Tommy laugh.

“Don’t worry Tubbo, I didn’t burn myself,” Tommy said reassuringly.

Tubbo let out a sigh of relief, going back to drinking his hot chocolate. Tommy set his mug to the side, quickly cuddling back up into the blanket he had around him. Tommy was beyond grateful that Tubbo found him today. Tommy would have probably been left there to walk all the way home by himself if Tubbo hadn’t had after-school band class. Tommy trembles at the thought if he had not been found, but pushes those thoughts away. He didn’t want this moment with Tubbo to be ruined by his dramatic thoughts. Tubbo soon finished his drink, setting his mug to the side next to Tommy’s. 

“So,” Tubbo started, “who did it?”

Tommy, who had been zoned out in his own thoughts, was caught off guard by this.

“Huh?” Tommy hummed back.

Tubbo then saw something that he hadn’t seen before. On one side of Tommy’s face was a big scratch, and the other side held a nasty bruise. Tubbo felt an emotion boiling under his skin.

“Who did that,” Tubbo said, pointing to the cut on Tommy’s face.

  
Tommy sighed, realizing he saw the injuries on his face he was trying to hide. He didn’t want Tubbo to find out since he would most likely get super anxious over how he got it. Tommy had been hiding that he’s been getting bullied for a long time, not wanting to be a burden to anyone with his problems. So he just stayed silent, never speaking up for himself.

“...the Dream Team did,” he said softly and quietly.

Tubbo began to feel the emotion boiling even more, unable to comprehend what it was. 

“What did they do. Tell me,” Tubbo said, a hint of seriousness in his voice.

Tommy sighed once more.

“They were waiting for me outside when I was dismissed from school. They pulled me to the side of the school building and started yelling things at me. I tried to fight back but,” tears started brimming his eyes, yet he continued, “when I did they...th-they pushed me… and hit me. They even threw me to the ground. I started crying Tubbo. I was so scared. They left me eventually, but it was so scary. I thought I was gonna have to walk home all by myself.”

At this point, Tommy was bawling his eyes out. The painful memories that had only occurred hours ago had returned to his memory, replaying themselves. He tried his best to hide his tears from Tubbo, but it was no use. At the sight of the very first tear, Tubbo had gotten up from the place where he was seated and sat next to Tommy, hugging him. 

Tubbo now knew what the boiling emotion was inside of him. Anger. He was angry at the people who hurt him, angry that they hurt his best friend. He wanted to find them and give them a taste of their own medicine, but he knew that wasn’t the right thing to do. Tommy sniffled and looked at Tubbo. Tubbo nearly broke looking at him. His once overly confident, egotistical friend was now completely broken, kicked to the curb some would say. Tubbo clenched one of his fists, beginning to lose control over his anger. Tommy noticed this.

“Tubbo?”

Tubbo snapped out of his angry state, back into reality.

“Y-yeah?” Tubbo responded. 

Tommy felt completely embarrassed for what he was about to ask, but part of him didn’t care.

“Can I have...cuddles?”

Tommy then proceeded to hide his face in the blanket he had, not wanting Tubbo to see the heat rising on his cheeks due to embarrassment. Tubbo felt all of his anger melt away instantly. Tommy had always put on such a persona showing that he didn't care for any affection whatsoever. Now, he was showing his true self that most people never see. Tubbo gave a soft smile.

“Of course, Tommy.”

Tommy lifted his head up from beneath the blanket.

“Really?” he questioned.

Tubbo nodded his head. 

“Yay!” Tommy exclaimed, full of joy and happiness.

Tommy opened up his arms, making room for him and Tubbo in the blanket. Tubbo crawled into Tommy’s embrace, slowly clinging onto him. Tommy let his hands go over Tubbo, having the blanket cover the two of them. Tommy and Tubbo were now hugging each other under the blanket, cuddling. Tommy lifted his chin to be resting on top of Tubbo’s head, earning a light giggle from Tubbo. Tommy began to smile.

“Yay!” Tubbo let out.

“What?” Tommy questioned.

“You’re smiling,” Tubbo said, smiling wide.

Tommy couldn’t help but smile even more. No matter how many times he denied it on streams, he really loved Tubbo very much. Tubbo was what kept him grounded and fixated on what’s really right. Without Tubbo, Tommy had no idea where he would be in life. He would probably be depressed if it wasn’t for Tubbo’s constant support.

Both the boys felt their eyelids growing heavy, beginning to grow tired. Neither of them wanted to leave each other's embrace, they were comfortable where they were. 

Before they fell asleep in each other's arms, Tommy muttered something to Tubbo.

“Thank you.” he said.

“I’ll protect you, best friend,” Tubbo replied.

  
  


**_[A FEW HOURS LATER]_ **

Phil got out of his car and pulled the house keys he had out of his pocket. As he approached the front door, he noticed it was slightly cracked open. Panic overtook him, thinking someone broke into the house. He rushed inside and searched around the house until he hit the living room. His panic was soon relieved when he saw his two youngest boys on the couch, soundly sleeping in each other's embrace. 

Let’s just say, the next day, Tubbo made sure the Dream Team never messed with Tommy ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story :]|
> 
> My friend TVBB0M0MENT helped me out a lot with this story and im really thankful for her :]


End file.
